Beach (Lemondrop27)
This OC belongs to Lemon. Do not steal edit or copy. Thank you. A P P E A R A N C E Beach is a hybrid of a SeaWing and a SandWing, so she looks a bit unusual. She has the neck, horns, and head of a SeaWing, the claws, tail (Including poisonous barb), and wings of a SandWing, and the phosphorescent marks of a SeaWing. She is mostly a blend of cobalt blue and turquoise for the color of her scales, except for her poisonous tail barb, and her underbelly which is a sandy shade from her father's side of the family. She does not have gills. She can often be found wearing black and grey concert t-shirts and jeans and sneakers. A B I L I T I E S Beach has a mix of different skills, being a hybrid. Beach can withstand the heavy heat of the desert, and can poison dragons with her tail barb for SandWing abilities. For her SeaWing abilities, she just has glowing scales, which she only uses for lighting because she cannot breathe underwater and therefore does not speak aquatic. P E R S O N A L I T Y Beach is a very shy dragon. She doesn't say much unless she is with her parents or her close circle of friends that she has kept in touch with since she was a dragonet. She is terrified of talking to anyone she doesn't know very well. The only time Beach puts herself out there is when she sings. When her friends have a problem, they usually come to her for advice, since it is unlike Beach to judge or take sides. Beach often takes on the role of the motherly figure in her friend group. She often comforts her friends when they are sad, or makes plans if they are going to go somewhere. H I S T O R Y Beach was hatched fourteen years ago to her mother Scorpion, and her father Kelp. Until she was two, Beach and her family lived in Riverside. After Beach was hatched, some of the citizens of Riverside were a bit rude to her and her parents, and judged her parents for being in love because they were from different tribes. Soon after Beach turned two, her parents decided the family should move to Nightcry. Beach doesn't remember Riverside much, just bits and pieces of memories. Nightcry was much better for the family. People were a lot more accepting there. Beach is fourteen now. She lives alone in an apartment, but still keeps in touch with her parents. She works part-time at Sketchhut as a piercer and a cashier and sings at restaurants on Sunday and Wednesday night. But Beach's dream is to move to Silverbay and become famous. She has been saving up to pay for the move for a few years and she doesn't have quite enough gold yet, but Beach is determined to reach her dreams. R E L A T I O N S H I P S I G L O O Beach and Igloo have been friends since they were very young. They've always been very close and always have each others' backs. But recently, Beach has fallen in love with Igloo and she is too scared to tell her. T R I V I A * Beach is a Taurus * She can also play the piano Category:LGBT+ Category:SandWings Category:SeaWings Category:Hybrids Category:Females Category:Occupation (Performer) Category:Characters Category:Work In Progress Category:Content (Lemondrop27)